


Everything Has Changed

by A_Hundred_Jewels



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, First Meeting, Letter, Marriage Proposal, No Fandom - Freeform, Original work - Freeform, Please read, flash back, love letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 16:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Hundred_Jewels/pseuds/A_Hundred_Jewels
Summary: Coral and Katie have been dating for months. They live together and know each other better than they know themselves. However, when Coral decides to ask her girlfriend to marry her, she is nervous. So, she decides to write Katie a letter.





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello People! This is an Original Work, so both the characters and story are my own. Enjoy, and let me know what you think in the comments!

Coral looked down at the blank page in her lap. She was sitting up in bed at three in the morning. Next to her, Katie was sleeping soundly. Under her pillow was the ring. Part of her wished that she were brave enough to ask in person, but there was magic in a letter, and she knew that Katie would see that. Coral took a deep breath, and picked up her pen.  
___

Dear Katie,

My life was once dull. A greyscale of people and places that meant nothing to me. Okay,m maybe that’s a bit over dramatic. Still, you changed everything. That’s really what I’m trying to say.

A room without you is a room I don’t need. You bring the sun; the moon; the damn planets. You bring meaning. You bring beauty.

The first time I saw you was when we were both at that sketchy pizza place downtown. I’m telling you about that day now, because I’m at least ninety percent sure that you don’t remember it. I do, though, and it’s a day I will never forget. 

You caught me in a dark moment time. My favourite fish had passed away, and I’d just caught up to Brooklyn Nine-Nine, so I’d have to wait before I got a new episode. If you do remember that day, you’ll recall that I was wearing all black. Naturally, I was mourning my fish). My hair was in an extremely messy bun.

I remember standing in the middle of that filthy, cold room. I ordered a large cheese pizza from that really bored looking guy at the counter. To this day, I’m certain he short changed me, but I didn’t have the courage to say anything.

After I ordered, I was alone in the room. There were no other customers, and the bored dude had gone back to the kitchen. He’d been lousy and depressing company, so I wasn’t complaining. 

(This is probably sounding like a completely pointless story. Trust me, it gets more interesting). 

Anyways, I was standing by myself when the door banged open, and you rushed in. (Did I mention that it was dark and rainy? Well it was, which added spectacularly to the drama). When you rushed into that pizza place, my dear, the whole place seemed to change. From a run down building smelling of scorched farts and confusion, it became almost habitable, and the air thrummed with electricity.

Katie, how can I explain this? It was like the equivalent of when you accidentally put metal in the microwave. The whole thing starts sparking and crackling like mad. It’s strange and frightening and awe-inspiring. That’s what it was like when you walked in.   
___

Coral tucked a strand of red hair behind her ear. She leaned back against the headboard, letting the pen and paper fall into her lap. Next to her, Katie still did not wake. Coral just hoped that her girlfriend would stay asleep for a little while longer.   
___

So we were standing there in a slightly awkward silence, The dude hadn’t returned with my pizza yet, and you’d just come crashing in .like a miniature hurricane. Little rivulets of water rolled off of your purple raincoat, and streamed from your black hair. Finally, you spoke.  
“Is it just you here?” you said. I’ve got utterly no clue what my reply was.

You pulled off your raincoat, and folded it in you arms. I admired how you ignored all of the rain falling off it, and onto that giant doormat. I’m not a coward, exactly, but I’m always afraid of doing something wrong- even if that something is just spilling water on a pizza place’s doormat. As simple action as that had me falling for you already. I think I said something stupid like, “Awful weather, isn’t it?” Katie, you must agree that I have a way with words. 

We chatted for a bit; talked about little things, like the weather and the horrid smell of the shop. For the first time, it felt almost easy to talk to a stranger. Normally, I’d practically be quaking (you know that). I wished I could talk to you forever. I was just starting to feel confident enough to ask you your favourite type of pizza, when the bored dude came back from the kitchen. He was carrying my pizza, which he set on the counter. I reluctantly went to pay for it, then left the restaurant even more reluctantly. I know that I could’ve stayed and ate at the pizza place, but I’m a worrier. I was terrified that you wouldn’t be staying, and I’d be alone again. 

You have no idea how thankful I am that we got set up for a blind date by your co-worker (my sister’s neighbor). Otherwise, I fear that we never would have met again. Or (even worse), that I would’ve been too chicken to ask you out if we had. 

I’m just so happy and grateful that things happened the way they did. I hope that things continue to go our way too, because I never want to live my life without you. Never in a million years. You’re the moon; the star; the infinite planets of my heart. So Katie, sweetheart, will you marry me?  
Love,   
Coral  
___

Several hours later, Katie woke up to a day of sunshine. Next to her, Coral was fast asleep. Katie smiled fondly at her drowsy girlfriend, and grabbed a hair tie from her wrist to tie back her bushy hair. As she reached for the glass of water on her nightstand, she noticed something else. Underneath her glass was an envelope that read, “Katie.”

After grabbing both the envelope and the glass, she leaned against the headboard and sipped her water. Katie broke the envelope’s seal with her nail. Surprised, she pulled out a page covered with writing. Coral groaned and stirred beside her, but did not wake. 

Katie read the letter through. At the last line, she stopped, and her hand flew to her mouth. The paper dropped from her grasp. At that moment, Coral awoke. She stretched wearily.  
“Morning,” she said through a mouthful of her own red hair. Katie could barely breathe. She placed the letter back on the nightstand with shaking hands. Katie lay back down so that she and Coral were face to face. She reached for Coral’s hands.

Staring in to Coral’s eyes, Katie had never been more terrified. She’d never been more happy.  
“Yes,” she breathed.   
“What?” Coral gasped. She spat the hair out of her face. “You read the letter?”  
Katie smiled her beautiful smile, and that was the only answer Coral needed. Katie snaked her arm around Coral’s waist, pulling her closer. There was barely an inch of room between them.   
“Of course I’ll marry you, Coral. I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone. The day that we met was one of the best days of my life. This, though, is even better.”

With a grin as bright and catching as fire, Coral reached under her pillow and pulled out a tiny box.  
“I suppose we should make this official, then,” she murmured. Coral opened the box, and lifted out the ring, which was simple and silver, with a blue stone. Taking Katie’s quivering hand in her own, Coral slipped the ring onto her fiancé’s finger. Then, she kissed her deeply and sweetly, with a greater happiness than she’d ever known.  
Coral and Katie held each other close. A golden aura of happiness surrounded them, but they loved one another too much to notice. It was a beautiful thing. Coral and Katie knew that, if all else failed, they would still have each other. And, truly, that was all they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment or a kudos, and let me know what you think <3


End file.
